


(if) you want me

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Creampie, Happy Ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Slight Overstimulation, Top Keith (Voltron), because sex pollen, just a bit, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: He found himself clawing at the undersuit in hopes of tearing it open so that he could fuck into his fist and get himself nice and lubed on his own pre so that he could bend Hunk over, press him against the floor, and fuck into him hard and fast until he was a drooling, sobbing mess; unable to do anything but cum over and over again until Keith finished with him.God did he want to see that.---Keith and Hunk have a little accident involving some sort of Galra aphrodisiac.





	(if) you want me

**Author's Note:**

> i combined two prompts for this one!!
> 
>  __  
> 1. _Hunk/Keith and some breeding/creampie?_  
>  __  
> 2. _heith sex pollen my dude... maybe some milking, bukkake, multiple orgasms? both of them needy and horny on the sex pollen but afterwards they’re like ‘oh shit that /happened/ with my crush wtf’ so it’s not a sad ending_

Keith shivered as Hunk pressed his hand against his bare skin, heated and sweaty and  _wanting_. 

“ _Keith_ …” He slurred, nearly drooling at the lips. Keith greedily drunk in the sight of Hunk, red-faced and wanton as he spread his legs, too overcome with their sudden lust to be embarrassed about the fact that they could get walked in on at any moment.

They’d been on a mission, but one that didn’t need the entire team, and were in the middle of downloading the databanks when the alarm started blaring.

Hunk had disconnected as fast as he could, but the Galra found them before they could make their escape, and ran them towards the Druid’s labs.

It was there that Keith’s day took an… interesting turn. He’d been doing just fine in the fight, blocking and parrying enough that Hunk could shoot away at the ones that tried to circle around and tail him while still fending off the ones at his heels. They were making a good headway.

Then, some sort of vial crashed behind him. A cloud of pink mist dusted their feet, slowly filling the room, and he’d  _never_ in his life seen the Galra hightail it out of there so fast.

Keith shot an incredulous look at Hunk, who shrugged his shoulders. But if the Galra were having such a negative reaction to something on their own ship, no way in hell were they staying to find out what it was.

Unfortunately, it seems that whatever it had been took effect very quickly. The Red Lion had to take care of most of the travel back home because almost as soon as Keith took a whiff of the musky scent of his fellow paladin, he was  _done_ for.

He’d huddled Hunk against a wall, tossing his helmet off so that his hair fell in loose tendrils around his face. Hunk’s eyes were dilated, and he seemed at a lost for words as Keith took the lead, tugging off the yellow helmet to join the red one on the floor before he kissed him silly.

Their breath panted out in heavy moans, and Hunk’s hand found its way between his legs, fondling his hardening length against the black undersuit of their armor.

Keith pulled back, wiping the wet away from his lips with the back of his hand, to watch. He couldn’t seem to get enough air in his lungs as Hunk humped against his own hand. He seemed so  _desperate_ but he couldn’t get what he wanted because of his lust-addled brain. Keith wasn’t any better, to be honest. He found himself clawing at the undersuit in hopes of tearing it open so that he could fuck into his fist and get himself nice and lubed on his own pre so that he could bend Hunk over, press him against the floor, and fuck into him hard and fast until he was a drooling, sobbing mess; unable to do anything but cum over and over again until Keith finished with him.

God did he want to see that.

He shoved Hunk’s hands away, ignoring the way Hunk groaned in frustration at the loss of contact.

“Hold on.” He ordered, tugging off his own armor before he clawed at Hunk’s as if it personally offended him that it was still on.

Hunk helped, but he seemed more out of it than Keith was, and the latter idly wondered if it had to do with the fact that he was Galra.

As soon as they were both naked, Hunk rolled over onto his knees and parted his cheeks as far as they would go. He grunted, needy words falling past his lips, and his cock drooled a long line down his thigh. Immediately, all rational thought flew out of Keith’s mind.

He mounted Hunk, but didn’t press inside just yet. He felt so sensitive, he wasn’t sure he would last long enough to  _do_ anything. Instead, he pressed the very tip against Hunk’s hole— which was surprisingly open and pliant under the pressure— and teased them both. He leaned over Hunk’s back, though he wasn’t tall enough to press his face against Hunk’s neck like he wanted to. Instead he licked a warm stripe against Hunk’s sweaty back and panted loud against it. “What do you want?”

“ _Fuck_.” Hunk moaned, and that was probably the one time in his life that he’d heard Hunk curse. “Put it in me,  _please_. Everything feels so hot—  _please_ , Keith.” He begged, hardly able to get the words out. He tried to back into Keith’s erection, to sink down on it as he was positioned, but Keith pressed his hands against the soft of his hips and held him in place.

He pulled back to replace his cock with his fingers, and Hunk sobbed out his thanks. Keith fisted his dick with his free hand as he watched Hunk take not just two, but  _three_ of his fingers, happily and greedily.

Hunk’s head fell against the floor with a dull thump as he tried to watch Keith’s actions between his legs. His cock continued to throb in time with his heartbeat, and a small puddle had formed from where his arousal had dripped down his leg.

Keith licked most of the line away, letting the heavy flavor coat his tongue. And then he went higher to taste it from the source, taking the tip fully in his mouth as he continued to fuck Hunk’s hole open with his fingers. The position was awkward, but the  _sounds_ Hunk was making was more than enough to make up for it. He never wanted to hear Hunk say anything else but Keith’s name like that, desperately horny. Everytime he choked out Keith’s name alongside a moan, Keith was sure he could cum then and there. 

His fingers had just begun to brush along Hunk’s prostate when he felt Hunk tense, and a flood of cum rushed into his mouth. Keith greedily swallowed it down, and, when he had to pause to take a breath, pulled away so that it could coat his face.

He pulled his hand away and a slick noise sounded as Hunk’s hole tried to keep him in. Before he fully sat up, he let himself falter at Hunk’s thighs, sucking hickey’s along the sensitive and soft skin.

Hunk’s legs trembled as Keith mounted him again, and Keith slowly pushed him down until he was flush against the cool metal of Red’s cabin. It sent a shiver through  _both_ of them until the material heated, but Keith didn’t let that deter him as he began to press inside of Hunk’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart to watch as his cock snugly fit its way inside.

Cum dripped from Keith’s cheeks, and he wiped away the majority of it with his shoulder as he focused on the pretty sight of Hunk squeezing his cock so tightly it almost hurt. He couldn’t wait to pump Hunk full of his cum until it was all he could feel in his belly, and he voiced such against Hunk’s heated skin as he buried his face against Hunk’s back again, smearing the cum there.

He didn’t start with slow thrusts, and instead immediately began fucking into Hunk like it was his life’s mission. Because the latter was laying flat on the floor, he didn’t have much leeway to pull away— or to move into it like he wanted to. Instead, he was forced to stay there and take every pummeling thrust as Keith took him, receiving each and every one with a gasping moan.

Keith came on a downward thrust, pressed deep inside Hunk’s ass as he pumped him full, just like he promised. His hips stuttered but didn’t stop, and his cock stayed hard even as his climax came and went.

He only paused when Hunk’s moans took on a different infliction, higher pitched and a bit more raspy as he approached the point of oversensitivity. It was only then that Keith realized that Hunk had came at the same time  _he_ did.

Keith rolled Hunk onto the latter’s back, out of the sticky puddle of cum, and Hunk pulled him down into a heavy kiss. Keith could still taste the cum on his breath, but Hunk didn’t seem to mind, even as half-dried droplets coated his cheeks.

Their tongues had just begun to rub against one another when Keith began to fuck him again. His leg was pulled over one of Keith’s shoulders, angling him perfectly to rub across Hunk’s prostate with every move of his hips.

Hunk reached down between their bodies to jerk himself off. He could feel Keith’s cum being forced out of his hole every time he thrusted in, and it only enhanced the pleasure— smoothing out the re-entrance.

Even though he’d already cum twice, that needy feeling that set a fire in his belly still wouldn’t leave. Hunk was  _ecstatic_ that Keith had taken the lead, because he’d probably still be where he was earlier— weakly pawing at his erection through his clothes.

He was more than happy letting Keith take the reigns, moving him whichever way he wanted so that he could fuck them both to completion as many times as it took to get that horribly wonderful heat to dissipate. Hunk wasn’t used to being so easily manhandled.

Speaking of, Hunk somehow finds himself flipped overtop Keith, straddling his hips as the latter continues his full-length thrusting even from underneath. Hunk arches his back, hand resting against the nearest wall to keep himself steady as he lifts and drops himself heavily against Keith’s hips.

It was completely raunchy, toe-curling sex, and neither wanted it to end.

Keith came again, first, and that pulsating heat in his gut stuttered to a sudden halt. It left him gasping, like he’d just come up for air after a long dive, and he sat up to bury his head against Hunk’s shoulder. He swallowed heavy, a low groan forced out of him as the pleasure soon rocked over him when Hunk tightened around his cock— still hard. He wasn’t sure it would ever go soft again, after this. He gripped Hunk’s hips, though one of his palms did stray further back to palm his ass— just to get a better grip!

Hunk moaned nonetheless, and they kissed again. Hunk was desperate to absorb anything and everything Keith gave to him, and Keith made sure to make it a good ending. Even as the exhaustion from their drug-induced rut caught up to him, he lifted his hips and continued to press into Hunk in a steady, hard thrust, rubbing directly over his prostate with the flared tip of his cock. He was oversensitive, sore, and kind of falling in love with the guy— even more than he already was.

When Hunk’s next— and last— orgasm finally hit, he jerked backwards so quickly that his head nearly hit the wall behind them, eyes rolling at the intensity of it. Keith had to tug him forward so he wouldn’t hurt himself, but that was the most he could do. Now he was just being tugged along for the ride.

They were absolutely covered in cum, both coating their skin and slippery underneath them. When Keith licked his lips, he could feel the drying facial cling to the side of his mouth.

When Hunk calmed, his eyes were still a bit hazy— but they weren’t full-blown dilated as they were before. At the lull in their sex marathon, Keith’s cock finally began to lose hardness; Hunk’s was already halfway there.

Keith slowly lifted Hunk’s hips, pulling himself free with a wet noise. A throb went through his belly as the cum that had been trapped inside of him spilled out, coating Keith’s thighs with even more cum than they already were.

Hunk was halfway to knocked out, so Keith took it upon himself to clean up the mess as best he could, in his clearer state of mind. His heart beat heavily in his chest— but not fast like when he was full of adrenaline. He felt strangely calm after the encounter.

He’d have to treat Red to something nice after he cleaned her up. She’d safely landed them in the hangar, kept herself locked up to the other paladins, and blocked off everyone’s attempts to establish a comm-link.

Hunk was groggy beside him, twenty minutes after the drug had finally faded from his system and he’d woken up. He was itchy from the amount of bodily fluids the two had shared, and Keith felt the exact same.

He avoided looking at Hunk, for now, in case it made him uncomfortable. But, just before Red opened her maw to let them down the ramp, Hunk had grabbed at his hand and shyly rubbed at the back of his own neck.

“Do you think you’d, uh… Like to come back to my room a little later?” His face was flushed again, but he met Keith’s gaze head on. Keith paused for half a second, barely suppressing his grin before he pressed a kiss against Hunk’s lips.

“Later.” He promised.

And, after they’d gotten cleaned up and made up some sort of flimsy excuse to the rest of the paladins, Keith wandered to Hunk’s room and confessed his long-time crush. Which was  _somehow_ reciprocated? Out of everything that happened that day, that was the most surprising thing he’d learned.

Hunk had gathered him up, peppered his face in kisses, and smiled a pretty smile at him.

Somehow, the Galra had given him a boyfriend. Keith couldn’t say he was mad about it.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [NSFW blog](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/) here!


End file.
